clubduckyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AnonymousDuckLover
Welcome to my talk page.This page is for talking to me. I was thinking about games for Club Ducky like Hopper . Cymadd (talk) 03:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Cymadd How many colors will there be, because I would like to be dark blue in the game. What does a Duckle Look like? Like the Yellow Angry Bird or something like that? Ducky Login Hello, I made a Club Ducky Login Page and that Orange Duck. I'll put the Login Picture here. Do you like it? Thanks, Batreeqah Ideas How about I give you ideas for the game. -Batreeqah Duckles How many colors do Duckles come in? Only yellow? Or more? Fooly8 (talk) 21:39, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Operation Careless Dock for Operation Careless. Note the care bear. Duckles again How many duckles the non-mallards can buy? --Duack, Night of December 30, 2012 Care bears and business mooses Businessmoose is a copywritten name too. Lets make a new care bear sprite without using herbert. CP and copying Batreequah's logo is based on Club Penguin logo. You said herbert cant be used to make care bears so cp logo cant be used to make club ducky logo. Fooly8's logo looks more like a banner, so we can use it as banner, but it cant be logo. ---||--- Remove these logos from contest please. --Duack, night of December 30, 2012 - Okay. CROWcrow (talk) 00:45, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Duack Ducky Style Do you approve a Catalog, Ducky Style? Please link the website! Or I will attack you with the Laser Lord. Logos Hello, This user: CROWcrow is copying my logo for sumbission and adding just a little more. Can you do something. I sent a message and got no respond. Chat/Toolbar I made for the Game & Orange has been shaded more Hi There, I shaded the Orange Color and made a Chat/Toolbar. I have attached the images, too. Here they are. That blue circle is to throw water. The Friend Online thing is an example when a friend is online. Do you like them? Let me know by replying. Admin Can I please be Admin? Achievements Can I add some achievements? Fooly8 (talk) 23:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Am I a Mod? Am I a moderator in Club Ducky? Because I'm confused. Fooly8 (talk) 01:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) BLOCKS Why did you block Ellis? Fooly8 (talk) 21:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) mod I asked to be a mod in Club Ducky one day. Can i be? --Duack SDS Why you did not remove the SDS invite from Lakes page? SDS is stoten from Bin Weevils (SWS, the Secret Weevil Service). Please remove it, i cant because the page is protected. The place where it is: Free Items When You Start *Flying Hat *Ducky Toy *Car *''SDS Invite'' --Duack - P.S. Ellis put it back and protected the page when i removed it. Very good he is blocked. --Duack Ellis is back! His new username is CookMack. Please block him. P.S. He is marked as founder! P.P.S. He did put SDS back onto the Lake page. Ellis is back! His new username is CookMack. Please block him. P.S. He is marked as founder! P.P.S. He did put SDS back onto the Lake page. ELLIS ALERT! Ellis is back! I think he got a new computer. His new username is CookMack. Please block him. P.S. He is marked as founder! P.P.S. He did put SDS back onto the Lake page. --Duack Dock for Operation Careless Without the care bear. I made new dock because it is too hard to remove the care bear from the old picture, and darkness too. Darkness is for Quackout. --Duack ? Did you make UtterDuck? clubducky.com sent me there. What? Is this Club Ducky game even real? STOP duck lover, you are gonna get sued, if you keep stealing art from cp. please stop, for your own safety. -Fatewate Closing??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Is it true this was just a joke? :( Fooly8 (talk) 17:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC) - When you thought that was just a joke, then OK. I am now making CD myself. Crow (talk) 15:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) SDS Remove the SDS invite from Treehouse page, FAST please! It is copywritten from Bin Weevils SWS and the page is protected! Crow (talk) 22:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) - I WANTED TO PLAY CD BUT IF YOU WANT A DUCK MOOSE WAR THEN I QUIT OR REMOVE MOOSES FROM THE GAME --A very angry crow - When you was away, i did OVERTAKE CD. Crow (talk) - The Illustrative Leader Superme of Club Ducky 23:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) X Is anyone doing anything in this wiki? Crow Talk 12:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello! Can I become an Administrator on this Wiki? Thanks. Matthew93256 (talk) 03:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha You joined the CP Wiki to add a terrible Santa picture :P -123kitten1 Goodbye! I Will miss you DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 12:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin I Did Something Good I Banned A Vandal That Just Recently Edited Something On The CPW (Club Penguin Wiki) Also Cussing On The Edit Just To Keep This Wiki Safe Hot Dog Red CP (talk) 08:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Hot .Dog Red CP Or My Nre Name Coming Soon Hot Dog Red CP (talk) 08:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC)The Dragon Prince Quack Can you create a purple Snuffle? I created this: ---BIP LUISMI C3A BIIIP- (talk) 21:34, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Quack And this: ---BIP LUISMI C3A BIIIP- (talk) 22:37, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you? Can you see my blog posts? Hey: I can't add it The Duck Plaza picture. :P It's protected. I can't add it The Duck Plaza picture. :P It's protected. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 15:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Beach Your dock/beach image doesn't show a path to the Jails. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 15:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Gray and White Will there be these colors? Why do you hate BuissnessMoose? Just asking. RE:The Moose Did you ever think that his list may be full? I am Marioracer1, a former stickman, now a potato (talk) 21:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Duck Costume A ducky wearing a duck costume is strange... Why do they need a costume if they are already duckies? I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 17:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Treehouses! Some treehouses: *Default Treehouse *Inter-Treed House *Giant Tree-Nest *Split Level Treehouse *Tree Balcony *Pink Treehouse *Pink Split Level Treehouse *Tree Top Bathtub I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 17:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't I don't want to be an admin. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 17:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Also I don't I don't want to be a chat mod neither. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 21:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Strips Can you make those beautiful stripped things on a moose playercard? I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 21:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Strips The stripped T-shirts. Moose Room and pets for a moose I made one room where you can play as moose, and pets that a moose can have: Moose_Town.png|Moose Town. Moosle_1.png|Brown Moosle. Moosle_2.png|Gray Moosle. Did you like these? Contact back. Crow Talk 12:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Player Card for Ducks Player Card for a Non-Mallard duck and for a Rainbow Mallard: cdpc.PNG|Non-Mallard cdFMSpc.PNG|Rainbow Mallard P.S. What membership can a moose have? Crow Talk 14:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I have an idea: What if Businesmoose tries to turn a duck into goose? And the goose goes to loose? Crow Talk 14:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Moose Horns I made a cool head item for duckies- the Moose Horns! And i also made pictures of Dot and a 1 Feather Coin! Moose horns 2.png Moose horns.png Dot1.png Dot2.png Feather.png|And what you will buy? Crow Talk 17:52, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Moose Currency What currencies does a Moose use? Mooslars and Fur? Crow Talk 17:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I made a body item and a room for april fools party: 2434324.png|The "Tee-Shirt" ball.png|The "Big Ball Room" for April Fools Party, MOOSE ONLY! Crow Talk 17:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Unfair Me and Crow are doing everything! Please help! L-i-m SOS 22:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ADL What are ADL's items? L-i-m SOS 22:18, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Something I don't know what this is but ... here it is L-i-m SOS 20:35, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Brown Can you make a new brown moose PC? L-i-m SOS 17:51, November 8, 2013 (UTC) What is Club Ducky? Thank you for your edits on Game Cloud. I was wondering what is Club Ducky? 16:25, February 2, 2014 (UTC) moose The mooses need work done, to help click here. -- Crow Talk 17:41, February 14, 2014 (UTC) New room I made a new room for the Moose Region, come look at it! Crow Talk to the Crow! My Blog 09:39, June 5, 2014 (UTC) - Where does a moose live? look here http://clubducky.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2895 Weird Stuff Fishy ... Merry Duckmas! -- Quackerpingu/Crow Talk 14:00, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ... Why did you delete Ducklars? -- Quackerpingu/Crow Talk 06:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC)